Luke's Hours of Birthday Service
by brazelphrat
Summary: Just another way of these two crazy kids getting together. Reviews please. Continue?
1. He's a Working Dog!

**This story takes place when it was Lorelai's birthday week, and Luke came over to give her his yearly hours of labor for a present. It's something my friend Jamie helped me come up with, so thanks Jamie.**

_Luke- What did you just do?_

_Lorelai- I ate a malamar._

_Luke- yea but you took one off the table then got one out of the box and put it back on the table in the place of the one you just took._

_Lorelai- well rory made this for me I don't wanna mess it up._

_Luke- then why didn't you just eat one out of the box._

_Lorelai- but the box was way over there_

_Luke-but…no….ok so the bathroom stuff I can do today but the showe rod will have to wait till tomorrow because I didn't bring my drill.- he thinks about what he just said- Dirty…yes I kno_

_Lorelai snickers at him and eats another malamar._

Lorelai- looks him over. Down his chest and lower…

Luke- What are you staring at?

Lorelai- looks away quickly- Uh nothing….

Luke- smiles and looks down at the list again- ok

Lorelai- you know….im pretty sure you did bring your drill today.

Luke- no Lorelai I already told you I didn…wait…what?

Lorelai- giggles at him and looks down.

Luke- You're crazy.

Lorelai- Yes, but I'm fun and you love me.

Luke- looks up at her in her eyes and smiles softly

Lorelai- Takes a breathe quickly because his eyes just peirce through her, and it seems like hes looking into her thoughts.

Luke- starts to lean in- You have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen.

Lorelai- takes in a quick breathe- thanks- she leans in closer too and never loses eye contact with him and finally touches her lips to his.

Luke- pulls back right as their lips touch and looks down

Lorelai- what?

Luke- We shouldn't do that. We are friends.

Lorelai- We….were friends…we don't have to be just friends.

Luke- looks up again- really?

LorelaI- Well…yea…it's been what…5 years luke…I think it might be time that we took this step.

At that moment Luke gets out of his seat and pulls her up out her seat and kisses her deeply.

He runs his tongue over her bottom lip, and she opens her mouth willinging. She wraps her arms around his neck, and he wraps his arms tightly around her waist. He slowly runs his hands up under her shirt and draws circles on her lower back, all while kissing her.

Lorelai quickly pulls away and looks him in the eyes.

Lorelai- Are you sure you want to do this?

Luke- Absolutely.

Lorelai then takes his hand and pulls him gently up the steps and into her room and shuts the door.

Luke- God don't you ever clean in here?

Lorelai- Well I haven't had any guys over lately…I really haven't had a reason to.

Luke- Well you do now.

Lorelai- I know. - She slowly walks towards him and wraps her arms around his neck again and just looks at him and smiles.

Luke- Hey.

Lorelai- Hey stud.

Luke- rolls his eyes and looks to the side and just smiles.

Lorelai- reaches her hand over and moves his face back and kisses him softly on the lips.

Luke- mmm

Lorelai- smiles against his lips then slips her tongue in his mouth for the second time.

Luke- gently pushes her down on the bed and crawls on top of her, and starts unbuttoning her shirt.

Downstairs, Rory comes in through the back door, and is greeted by the sound of moaning from upstairs.

Rory- What the…- she quietly goes upstairs and peeks through the door and quickly shuts it and puts her back to the door.- Geeze…finally.

Lorelai- rolls off Luke and lays on her back looking at the ceiling breathing heavy.

Luke- looks over at her and plays with her hair softly.

Lorelai- looks back at him and smiles- You have been holding out on me all these years.

Luke- Ah I'm sure it wasn't that good. Probably not your best time by far.

Lorelai- just looks at him

Luke- leans in and kisses her just barley on the lips then pulls away and looks straight into her eyes.

There was that, looking in her thoughts thing again.

Downstairs Rory accidentally drops a dictionary on the floor in her room

Lorelai- Shit what time is it?

Luke- rolls over and checks the time- uh 3, why?

Lorelai- giggles- Rory's home.

Luke- jumps out of bed- What?- he starts putting on his clothes.

Lorelai- Hey hey hey calm down…I'm sure she didn't see us. Now, hear us is a totally different story.

Luke- I don't want her to think of me this way…it's embarrassing.

Lorelai- gets out of bed slowly and pulls on her robe and walks over to him and rests one hand on his shoulder- Baby you don't have to worry about Rory..she's seen way too much of this to get freaked out about it now.

Luke- sighs and shakes his head at her and smiles.

Lorelai- helps his button up his shirt- Thanks for coming to do your hours of labor…I think you just about covered it.

Luke- smiles- Anything else you need me to do?

Lorelai- yea- she starts to lean in and is just about to kiss him when she turns her head- fix my electrical outlet in the bathroom.

Luke- laughs and goes in the bathroom to fix his new girlfriends issues.

**Thanks for reading. I know it could be a little iffy at times but I enjoyed writing this, so reviews are much appreciated! Thanks!**


	2. The Birthday Party

**Chapter 2 of Luke's Hours of Birthday Service.**

**I'm glad I'm getting such good reviews on this story and a couple people said continue so here I am, continuing.**

_Rory and Lorelai are walking down the street in Stars Hollow, just getting back from the grandparent's Friday night dinner._

_Lorelai sees the part at Miss Patty's- What is that?_

_Rory- The world's largest pizza._

_Lorelai- hunnie this is amazing._

Rory- Well Luke helped a lot.

Lorelai- smiles and blushes a little and walks into the dance studio.

The Town- HAPPY BIRTHDAY LORELAI!

Lorelai- thanks you guys- she grabs a beer

Rory- wow two seconds into the party and your already drinking. My role model ladies and gentlemen.

Lorelai- eh…it's my birthday I can do whatever I want.- she spots Luke across the room- ill be right back- she walks over to him and taps him on the shoulder.

Luke- turns around and smiles down at her- Happy birthday.

Lorelai- thanks stud. And thank you for helping with the party. Rory tells me everything.

Luke- no problem. You deserve it.

Lorelai- so….we haven't really talked since…earlier this week when you came over to my house.

Luke- yea im sorry ive just been really busy.

Lorelai- Oh no it's ok, I was just kinda missing ya.

Luke- Well, I'm here now and this is your party so….since you are the queen of tonight….i do feel obligated to ask you to dance?

Lorelai- Well I thought I never see the day. The day Luke "Butch" Danes asks me to dance.

Luke- are you gonna mock me or are we gonna dance?

Lorelai- sorry dance dance please- she takes his hand and pulls him out on the dance floor and wraps her arms around his neck and starts moving to the beat.

Luke- looks down at her and smiles

Lorelai- leans in- you do know that half the town is looking at us right?

Luke- yea I know. Im just choosing not to care.

Lorelai- Really?

Luke- yea really. I'm in this Lorelai I don't care what people say or think.

Lorelai- Wow this is a whole new side of you Luke, and I have to say I'm liking it. I wonder how far I can take this…

Luke- What do you mean?

Lorelai- I mean, are we just dancing or and I allowed to- she slowly runs her hand through Luke's hair.

Luke- I think that would be ok, as long as im allowed to- he bends down slightly and kisses her on the lips softly.

Lorelai- pulls away slowly- Sounds good to me.

Luke- Even though the whole town is officially staring at us?

Lorelai- looks around and blushes and rests her head on Luke's shoulder.

Luke- whispers in her ear- you wanna go somewhere more private?

Lorelai- mmm sounds nice- she takes his hand and pulls him out of the dance studio and walks along side him down the dark street.

Luke- What are you thinking about?

Lorelai- she looks up- I'm thinking how great it would be if it would snow right now.

Luke- I doubt it will its in the Spring.

Lorelai- I know.- she sighs and is still holding his hand.

Luke- Lorelai?

Lorelai- Yea?- she looks at him.

Luke- Are we….dating?

Lorelai- smiles and blushes and looks at her feet- Uh….do you want to be dating?

Luke- Well…..yea actually. Lorelai, I've been waiting for you for 5 years, and now that I have you in sight…I'm not letting you go so easy.

Lorelai- looks up at him- Then, yes, we are dating- she stops and turns to him and pulls him to her and kisses him softly but intensely on the lips.

Luke- pulls away after a minute- Your place or mine?

Lorelai- How bought yours? I'd love to see what Butch Danes keeps in his closet.

Luke- rolls his eyes and walks with her to his Apartment.

**Continue? I thought this was an okay chapter. It didn't take me very long to write so it might not be good, but you guys tell me what you think please. Reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. The Birthday Night

**Chapter 3 of Luke's Hours of Birthday Service**

_Recap- Luke- rolls his eyes and walks with her back to his apartment._

Luke- opens his apartment door and lets her go in first and shuts the door behind them.

Lorelai- Wow.- she looks around- I mean, I've been in here before but it looks so….different at night.

Luke- Yea, no lights tends to do that- he flips the lights on- you want a beer?

Lorelai- Uh, sure why not.

Luke- Goes to get them both a beer and opens hers for her and hands it to her- here.

Lorelai- thanks- she takes a big swing then sets it down on the table and goes over to his closet.

Luke- What are you doing now?

Lorelai- I told you, I wanna know what Luke Danes keeps in his closet- she opens it and she starts digging through the boxes at the bottom.

Luke- Geeze don't look in there- he walks over behind her.

Lorelai- too late ive already started- she pauses

Luke- What? What did you find?

Lorelai- Comes out of the closet holding a Playboy Magazine with her 1 eyebrow raised- What's this mister?

Luke- Geeze that thing is so old…look at the date. April 22nd, 1987.

Lorelai- looks at it- ew…- she turns a page- ew- she turns another page- ok ew- she throws it back in the closet- Luke that's disgusting.

Luke- I know that's why it hasn't come out of that closet since Liz's boyfriend bought it for me.

Lorelai- laughs and goes over and grabs her beer and takes another long drink.

Luke- walks over to her and takes the beer out of her hand and sets it down on the table beside his and holds her hands and looks in her eyes.

Lorelai- smiles at him- You do that so well.

Luke- Lots of practice.

Lorelai- There better not be lots of practice stud- she stands up on her toes and kisses his softly.

Luke- kisses her back for a second then pulls away slightly and starts pushing her back to his bed gently and starts kissing her neck.

Lauren- giggles and runs one of her hands down his back and rests it on his butt gently and falls back on the bed letting him fall on top of her.

Luke- shifts so his weight isn't all the way on her.

Lorelai- groans- No no no I like it when I can feel u on top of me.

Luke- I don't want to squish you.

Lorelai- I may be smaller than you but it doesn't mean I can't take a little body weight.

Luke- hesitates but lays on top of her and continues kissing her neck.

Lorelai- runs her hands down his chest and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

Luke- Moves from her neck to her ear to the side of her face and kisses along her jaw line and finally makes it back to her mouth.

Lorelai- moans in his mouth softly and brings one of legs up and wraps it around his waist.

Luke- slips his hands under her shirt gently and pushes it up.

Lorelai- pulls away from the kiss and looks in his eyes.- Luke I Love you.

Luke- What?

**Sorry I had to leave you on a cliff-hanger there. Continue?**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**


	4. The I Love You's

**Chapter 4 of Luke's hours of Birthday Service**

_Recap- _

_Luke- slips his hands under her shirt gently and pushes it up._

_Lorelai- pulls away from the kiss and looks in his eyes.- Luke I Love you._

_Luke- What?_

Lorelai- I… I love you

Luke- I know, I heard you…I just don't believe it.

Lorelai- well- she takes a deep breathe- believe it mister cause it's true

Luke- Do you know how long I have been waiting to say that to you? And you still beat me to the punch.

Lorelai- you….have wanted to say it to me?

Luke- everyday since the day we met.

Lorelai- smiles softly and puts her hand on the side of his face.

Luke- I love you Lorelai.

Lorelai- I love you too Luke- she leans up and kisses him softly on the lips

Luke- deepens the kiss and runs his hands down her sides and pulls at her pants softly.

Lorelai- nods and pushes them down slowly and gets to work on his belt.

Luke- help her and pushes his pants down but leaves his boxers on and slips his hands under her shirt again and pushes her shirt up and over her head.

They both take off all of their clothes and lorelai moves so shes on top of Luke and kisses him deeply before the both ride out the waves of passion for the second time together.

Lorelai- rolls off luke and layso n her back

Luke- looks over at her and takes her hand softly

Lorelai- looks at him and smiles- that was…really…really great.

Luke- yes it was- she moves his head close to hers and stares in her eyes

Lorelai- smiles- I love you Luke.

Luke- I love you too- he kisses her softly on the lips then reaches down on pulls the blankets on top of them and hands her an extra pillow- go to sleep now

Lorelai- will do- she gets comfortable and reaches over and puts his hand on her hip and closes her eyes

Luke- holds onto her hip and draws small circles with his thumb and slowly falls asleep with lorelai.

**In The Morning**

Lorelai's phone goes off in her purse beside the bed

Lorelai- mmmm crap- she rolls over and reaches down and answers it- hello?

Rory- Hey mom where are you?

Lorelai- Uh…oh man I forgot to tell you where I was going…sorry I ditched your party hunnie…I was preoccupied.

Rory- I know I saw you leave with Luke. Is that where you are now?

Lorelai- Where?

Rory- at Luke's?

Lorelai- Oh…yea I'm at Luke's.

Rory- ahhh ok…go back to sleep mom, I'll see you later.

Lorelai- K baby. Love you bye.- she hangs up and rolls back over on the bed and looks at Luke- morning.

Luke- good morning….was that Rory?

Lorelai- giggles- yea.

Luke- And you told her where you were?

Lorelai- nods.

Luke- geeze.- he smiles at her.

Lorelai- I love it when men say that to me.

Luke- rolls his eyes and smiles and crawls out of bed.

Lorelai- Hey wait, where you going?

Luke- thirsty…you want something?

Lorelai- coffee- she smiles up at him

Luke- you got it- he kisses her cheek and pulls on a t-shirt and long sweat pants and walks downstairs to get her coffee.

The Diner is full of people.

Patty- Hey Luke…wow I've never seen you in sweats before.

Luke- yea well I like to be comfortable every once in a while.

Babette- Don't play coy with us..we saw you and Lorelai walking here last night, and we never saw her come out. We know whats going on up there.

Luke- rolls his eyes- you guys are crazy.

Patty- Thanks Luke

Luke- grabs some sugar and goes upstairs- here's your coffee- he sets it on the table.

Lorelai- whines and crawls out of bed and sits at the table and takes a long sip- ahhh good morning java.

Luke- rolls his eyes and gets himself some juice from the fridge.

Lorelai- health nut

Luke- addict

Lorelai- And proud of it- she holds up her coffee and smiles and takes another long sip.

Luke- sits next to her and puts his hand on her knee- I see you got dressed.

Lorelai- yea I did. It's a tad cold in here.

Luke- Sorry It was never meant to be a home.

Lorelai- nods and just drinks her coffee.

Luke- so…last night.

Lorelai- was fun…crazy, silly, amazing.

Luke- Any regrets?

Lorelai- No way.

Luke- good. Me either.

**Continue? Reviews please.**


	5. Pre Shopping

**Chapter 5 of Luke's Hours of Birthday Service**

_Recap-_

_Luke- so…last night._

_Lorelai- was fun…crazy, silly, amazing._

_Luke- Any regrets?_

_Lorelai- No way._

_Luke- good. Me either._

Lorelai- nods and finishes off her coffee- so…let's see…we have…had our first kiss

Luke- Check

Lorelai- We have had our first time…

Luke- smiles- check

Lorelai- We've had our second first time…

Luke- Check

Lorelai- And…we have…told each other we Love them.

Luke- leans in a little closer- Check.

Lorelai- smiles at him and leans in and kisses him softly on the lips then pulls away and jumps up- ok so we need to go shopping.

Luke- For What?

Lorelai- Uh clothes duh.

Luke- Why do we need clothes?

Lorelai- It's gonna be our first couple outfit. It doesn't have to match cause that's dumb but I have to pick something out for you and you have to pick something out for me.

Luke- What?

Lorelai- Yea sounds fun don't it?

Luke-Oh loads of fun.

Lorelai- I kno! Okay so I have to go home and gets dressed in something other than what I wore yesterday and will u come pick me up in 30 minutes?

Luke- Sure

Lorelai- Yay thank you Luke- she hugs him and kisses him quickly then goes downstairs into the dinner.

Patty- Hey Doll

Babette- Hey Sugar, you have fun last night?

Lorelai- grabs a donut- Yes I did ladies.

Patty- How Much fun?

Lorelai- Enough for me to get Luke to go Shopping with me today.

Babette- NO!

Patty- Luke Danes is going shopping with a girl. I thought I'd never see the day.

Lorelai- Well Ladies you caught Luke at a good time- she smiles and walks around the counter- I'll talk to you guys later- she leaves and walks home.

She gets there 10 minutes later and burst through the front door

Lorelai- RORY!

Rory- comes running out of her room.- Mom what?

Lorelai- Hey!- she hugs her

Rory- Wow someones in a good mood.

Lorelai- Yes I am. I'm a year older and I finally have a man, and I'm going shopping all is right in the world.

Rory- So you had fun last night- they start walking in the kitchen.

Lorelai- Oh Yea Loads of fun. And between you and me…Luke is the best kisser.

Rory- Ew Gross Mom!

Lorelai- What?

Rory- That's Luke your talking about. I have to see him everyday, and I prefer not to have, he's a good kisser, stuck in my head the next time I see him.

Lorelai- sorry. Ok I have to go get ready to shop.- she smiles and runs upstairs.

Rory- yells up the stairs- Remember you're just shopping, don't wear anything too revealing!

Lorelai- Yea Mother- she gets dressed in jeans and a blue sweater cause she knows that's Luke's favorite color and comes down the stairs just as the doorbell rings.

Rory- I got it mom.- she answers the door- Hey Luke come on in- she moves out of the way.

Luke- Thanks- he comes around the corner to see Lorelai putting on makeup in the hall mirror- Hey.

Lorelai- oh hey. You're a tad early.

Luke- Um no…I'm exactly on time.

Lorelai- Um no…you came in 30 minutes…which means 45…get it right I know you have heard this speech before.

Luke- oh right…I'm the idiot sorry.

Lorelai- nods and finishes her makeup- Ok I'm ready to go.

Luke- k. Bye Rory.

Rory- Bye Luke…bye Mom.

Lorelai- Bye sweets.

Luke and Lorelai walk outside and starts driving to the mall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 of Luke's Hours of Birthday Service**

_Recap-_

_Rory- Bye Luke…bye Mom._

_Lorelai- Bye sweets._

_Luke and Lorelai walk outside and starts driving to the mall._

Lorelai- gets in the passengers seat and turns on the radio as Luke gets in the drivers seat next to her.

Luke- So what store?

Lorelai- Uh Macy's Duh.

Luke- Oh right right.- he puts the car in drive and gets on the interstate.

Lorelai- taps her hand on his knee lightly to the music playing and looks at him for a second.

Luke- notices but doesn't turn his head- Stop staring at me please.

Lorelai- I'm not staring, I'm admiring.

Luke- Admiring what my, I forgot to shave last night, beard.

Lorelai- I like your beard. It's manly.

Luke- Good…wouldn't want my beard to look like a girls.

Lorelai- rolls her eyes- you know what I mean.

Luke- laughs- yea I think I do.- he pulls into the Macy's parking lot.

Lorelai- Yay!- she gets out of the car and grabs his hand and practically pulls him into the store.

They go over to the men's department first

Luke- Lorelai, do we really have to do this?

Lorelai- Yes of course we do.

Luke- sighs- fine…pick out an outfit.

Lorelai- giggles and picks up a sweater vest- how much would u hate me if I made u wear this?

Luke- Oh very very much…who wears stuff like that?

Lorelai- My father.

Luke- laughs- Well it's a good thing I'm not your father then.

Lorelai- yea that is a good thing otherwise this thing we got going here would be weird.

Luke- yes it would….so uh…do we really have to do this whole..pick out an outfit thing?

Lorelai- I just thought it would be fun…but…whats fun for me might not be whats fun for you and…oh I got it now.

Luke- Hey it's okay.

Lorelai- looks around- Ok…- she walks over and hugs him.

Luke- What's this for?

Lorelai- For putting up with me.

Luke- Hey it's only been a few weeks…im not tired of you just yet.

Lorelai- good.


End file.
